Village
Villages are Generated Structures added in Update 0.9.0. They consist of several structures and are inhabited by Villagers. Generation Villages may generate in the following Biomes: *Plains (Oak Wood and Cobblestone) *Savannah (Acacia Wood and Cobblestone) *Taiga (Spruce Wood and Cobblestone) *Desert (Sandstone) *Ice Plains (Spruce Wood and Cobblestone) Structures Roads *Made of Grass Paths. *Replaced by Planks (or Sandstone) in Water. Wood Huts *Have Dirt floors and brown Carpet tables. Doorless Wood Huts *Cube-shaped. *May spawn with a balcony on top. Large House * L-shaped. * The largest type of house in the Village. * May have a chest containing crops. Butcher's House *Large houses with a fenced-in yard and Stone Slabs in a "counter" formation. Blacksmith's Shop/House *Contain Chests with loot. *Spawns with Lava source on the outside. *Not every Village contains one. *Contains two Furnaces. Church *Made of Cobblestone, has three floors, and generates with a Priest (or cleric) *Not all Villages have one. *Generally the tallest building in the Village. Library *Contains 10 Bookshelves, brown Carpet tables and a Crafting Table. Farms *Generated structures with Potatoes, Wheat, Carrot, or Beetroot crops. Lamp Posts *Black Wool with Torches on 4 sides and held up by 3 Oak Fences. *Not every Village contains them. More likely to spawn in Villages without Blacksmiths and Churches. Wells *Made of Cobblestone and Oak Fences (Sandstone and Oak Fences in Desert Villages). *Mobs who fall in cannot get out. *Has a 1/1000 chance that it can lead to a Stronghold. Loot The following items can be found in the blacksmith chest that sometimes spawns in a village. * Apples * Bread * Iron Ingots * Saplings * Obsidian * Iron Sword * Iron Pickaxe * Gold Ingots * Iron Helmet * Iron Chestplate * Iron Leggings * Iron Boots * Diamonds * Saddles * Horse Armor * Emeralds * Ink Sacs * Name Tag Zombie Villages Villages have a chance to spawn as Zombie Villages. In this case, they will consist of Mossy Cobblestone, Vines and Cobwebs, and Zombie Villagers will spawn in place of regular Villagers. They don't contain any Doors or torches. Trivia *Although the chances are extremely low, there is a chance that a Village may spawn in an Old world. *Some Villages can rarely generate together, creating double or triple Villages. **Often, when this happens, Grass Paths and buildings may overwrite structures from another Village. *Sometimes, Lava in Blacksmiths can flow through the house at Village generation near spawn. *There is a fixed bug in which the Blacksmith building would burn down due to the lava kept within cobblestone by the entrance. *Villages are currently the only sources of fully grown Beetroots. **However, not all Villages generate with a Beetroot farm. *Biome-based Villages were added in Update 0.15.0, as well as Zombie Villages. *There is an Android-exclusive bug in Update 0.15.0 where the Stronghold entrance spawns on surface, replacing the Well and sometimes causes world crash upon quitting the world. **Either that or only the Stronghold staircase spawns underground. *'Bug:' In Update 0.11.1, farms won't spawn. *Despite Pressure Plates having been added in Update 0.13.0, Villages still use Brown Carpet. *In Large Update 1.0, houses in Taiga Villages generate with a single chest containing crops. **This is due to the fact that Crops don't grow very well in Taiga Villages. Category:Generated Structures Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:The Overworld Category:Structures